


Conception of Steven

by CherryDad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, Car Sex, F/M, It's a character driven story where they have sex, One Shot, Sex with the intent to have a kid, Vaginal Sex, this is not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDad/pseuds/CherryDad
Summary: Greg and Rose conceive Steven. That simple.





	Conception of Steven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so I hope this is ok. it might've gotten muddled in my editing. My brain is fried. Anywho I haven't even seen this topic touched in writing or art or anything so I wanted to take a shot.
> 
> If you liked what you read feel free to comment, leave kudos, etc <3  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/cherrydadgreg  


“Are you sure about this? You’ll be, y’know...and what about Pearl?”  
“She’ll be okay, Greg. She always is.”  
“If you’re so sure about this, Rose.” 

With a nod, Rose was set in her intentions- and Greg was well aware. He could see it, he could feel it. A glance up at Rose, in her loving eyes. They laid in The Van, on the comforter Greg would pull out whenever they needed to be comfy. When they wanted to get close. And on a cold November night like this one, the warmth was needed. It was a simple white bedspread laid out over the mattress. The van was cleared out for the most part, any debris moved to the front passenger seat or placed in storage. There was plenty of space for the two of them.

They had come to this decision together. Their relationship over the years delving into the nature of humanity and all the aspects that come with it. Communicating emotions and growing to be on the same page over years of work. A dance of words, and occasionally a dance of their physical forms. And in learning an intimate act such as this could produce human life, it piqued Rose’s curiosity and fascinated her. 

She had come to be familiar with what humanity meant and respect it their years together, through Greg demanding respect and having her talk to him like as another human might. In many of those conversations, Rose was riddled with a guilt that would weigh her down- thousands of years of war and bloodshed, carnage and destruction. She fought for a planet and tried to pour her heart out about it, but that was the past and Greg didn’t want to hear any of it. She was here now, grown and different, in a quiet van sharing a human moment with her human partner. 

They were about to attempt the impossible, unfathomable- bring their species together in harmony and bear human life. It was worth a try.

The couple was ready for the most part. As ready as they could be. Greg was stripped and barren, only undergarments shielding him from his beloved. Rose didn’t need to undress, she would phase out of her clothing when the time would come. The only sounds to be heard were Greg’s ragged breathing, the cold breeze whipping through the night, and the ocean’s waves churning against the beach. He was close to Rose, splayed out in her lap like a rescued princess in the lap of her prince. This was their story, their climax, Greg’s fight against his family and manager, Rose’s fight against her species, making this their new home...and finding love in each other. Intimate love.

Rose ran her hands through Greg’s mane of hair and down the small of his back. Against his soft abdomen and into his warm thighs. Grazing everywhere she could touch, sensual at every point of contact. Each touch eliciting the soft sounds, a soft “Rose..”, soft whispers and praise, letting her know how much he loved her. He gave her hints of how his body felt and reacted, that he was getting to the physical state he needed to proceed.

“ Rose...I’m ready.”

An initial glow of pink and Rose shed her. As every time, Greg was in awe, stars shining bright in his eyes at every curve and every fold Rose had. Every soft hill and valley, gorgeous and pink as the light that came from gem. This might be the last time he gets to see it like this. Tears roll down Greg’s cheeks. 

Another glow of pink radiated between them, not external, but could be clearly seen from within her. It shone from between her legs, beneath her abdomen and slowly crawling as the necessary organs for reproduction were made present within her, with all of their intricacies detailed. Another tear as Greg was reminded Rose had to fashion a womb for herself.. He thought he was ready, another tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you, Rose.”

One of Rose’s hands reached out to him, reached out and cupped his cheeks. She kissed him and let her free hand wander- pulling down his undergarments. All at once, the barriers between them were removed. The physical between Greg’s legs, along with any emotional apprehension from the fear this might be their last time. Who knows what would happen in nine months, that was a thought for another time. Any thoughts and worries were gone there and then.

They were ready, ready as they’ll ever be.

Slow and steady, they were one. One with their lips against each other, love connecting their words, breaths, tongues. One with their hands, touching wherever they could reach, Rose’s bosom, Greg’s backside, torsos and legs between them, wherever their hands could grasp. One with their ragged breathing and loving touches, and just as quickly one with each other. Connected in their human dance. Greg inside of Rose, a part of her, part of each other.

The tempo increased, the one-two, one-two-three-four, and one-two again picking up its pace. Greg’s heart and body were shaking as he made love with Rose. He was shaken to his core with every emotion he was feeling, but confident. Confident in his love, confident in their relationship. Confident in the act of copulation he was undertaking. He loved her, and they were here together, what else did he need to say.

“Rose….”

The one word was enough, Greg was done and spent. Only time could tell if their act of love would bear fruit, and Greg would let the Future play out as it would. Rose held him tight, and he held her tighter. Bright pink spread across his cheeks, his face more flushed than a boiled hot dog. Smiling, he rested his head against Rose’s chest. He was happy, happier than he was in his entire life. The tears had come and gone, they would be saved for another day.

The day Steven would be here. 

“I love you, Rose.”  
“Greg..I love you, too.”


End file.
